Jessica is 57 years old and Daniel is 6 years old. How many years will it take until Jessica is only 4 times as old as Daniel?
Answer: We can use the given information to write down an equation about how many years it will take. Let $y$ be the number of years that it will take. In $y$ years, Jessica will be $57 + y$ years old and Daniel will be $6 + y$ years old. At that time, Jessica will be 4 times as old as Daniel. Writing this information as an equation, we get: $57 + y = 4 (6 + y)$ Simplifying the right side of this equation, we get: $57 + y = 24 + 4 y$ Solving for $y$ , we get: $3 y = 33$ $y = 11$.